


Temporary Tattoo

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Law & Order
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Older Characters, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh no, stay where you are," Jack warned, gliding his mouth back up to Danny's shoulders.  "And keep very very still."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Tattoo

Jack trailed his tongue down the length of Danny's back, then nipped his teeth at Danny's ass. Danny shivered and tried to roll over.

"Oh no, stay where you are," Jack warned, gliding his mouth back up to Danny's shoulders. "And keep very very still."

That voice, those words - Danny was both excited and nervous. "What are you planning, McCoy?" he asked.

"Just wait." Jack slapped his ass and moved across the room.

Admittedly, Jack's office couch was rather comfortable, though leather on skin might prove a bit sticky once they got going. Until then, Danny would relax and relish the coolness of the supple leather beneath his chest. And the conveniently placed towel beneath his hips. He figured Jack didn't want to have the couch professionally cleaned if Danny came all over it.

Danny felt the couch sink when Jack knelt over his back again, a contrasting warmth of bodyheat against the air conditioned leather. He rumbled softly until he felt something cold and wet on his shoulders. "Hey!" He almost leapt off the couch.

Jack pressed a hand to Danny's back. "Calm down," Jack whispered. Louder, he said, "I'd do this for real, but I'm impatient tonight."

"Do what for real?" Danny asked, chin craned over his shoulder.

"Tattoo," Jack said plainly. "Don't worry. It's only henna. Stains, but wears off after a few days or so." He returned to drawing intricate patterns on Danny's back.

Danny grunted. "Yeah, no tattoos, man."

"You don't like pain?"

"Oh, it's not that. I just don't like markings I can't easily remove," Danny explained. "And, I promised Grace I wouldn't get anything that she didn't like."

"Good. Now be still." Jack wanted to finish so he could see the design on Danny's back.

"I _am_ …"

Jack slapped Danny's ass again. "And quiet. I'm trying to work."

Danny managed to keep his mouth shut for about three minutes while Jack drew on his back with the cool, wet henna paste. "Seriously, what are you doing, writing the pre-amble to the Constitution back there?"

Jack laughed. "Funny. But no. Should've thought of that though. It's just a pattern I found on the internet. Traditional henna pattern, mostly."

"Mostly?" Danny asked, a little nervous.

Another slap to Danny's ass. "Will you be quiet? When you talk it moves your back."

"Also moves my back when I _breathe_ ," Danny countered. To demonstrate, he took a deep breath and sighed against the arm of the couch.

Jack shook his head and shoved Danny's shoulders down with his free hand. "I'm almost done if you'll just be patient."

Petulant, Danny remained quiet while Jack completed the - whatever it was - on his back.

"Done. Now," Jack leaned in close to Danny's ear, "you have to be still while it dries."

"You son-of-a-bitch," Danny growled into the couch.

"Now, see, I was going to play with you while you waited, but since you're going to talk to me like that…"

Danny wrinkled up his face, wincing for a moment. "Sorry."

"I don't think you are."

"No, I am. Honest," Danny tried to keep the pleading out of his voice."

Jack sighed. "Too bad. I've already decided to leave you there until it's dry. It'll take about twenty minutes." Jack slid into the chair behind the desk and flipped open a file to read.

Danny was sure he was kidding. Would he actually leave him there on the couch for nearly half an hour?

Apparently he would, because the next thing Danny remembered was a warm, wet cloth brushing over his back. He'd fallen asleep until Jack touched him again. He grunted something unintelligible.

Jack said nothing in reply, just finished brushing the dried paste off Danny's back. He then smoothed his fingers over the design, admiring his handiwork. "This is gorgeous. I should take pictures."

"That's all? Just pictures?" Danny whined.

"Well, I might do more, but you said some unkind things before you fell asleep," Jack said as he stood from the couch and located a small camera.

"I said I was sorry," Danny countered.

"I don't know if I believe you." Jack stood by the couch, readying the camera.

When Danny looked up, he was looking right at the crotch of Jack's finely tailored suit pants. Obviously, the man had enjoyed painting on his shoulders with wet paste and studying the temporary design it left behind. Truth be told, Danny had enjoyed it too.

"No, I'm really sorry," Danny insisted and reached for Jack's fly with one hand. "So, come over here so I can show you how sorry I am."


End file.
